Deep Snow
by ForeverSilencez
Summary: Well its snowing alot, and everyone ends up at Yoh and Anna's house, staying there for three days. What chaos will this cause this time?
1. The Beginning

A/N: Umm.. this is a new fan fiction. ;; I can't help it, but I really wanted to start a new fan fiction, because all my past fan fiction never worked out well…maybe because I can't finish them, but I do try my best…just please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king…I wish I did…;;

Deep Snow Chap 1

Anna shivered and hugged herself by the waist, and she looked out the window to find it snowing. _Great, it's snowing again; I wonder how deep it'll snow today._ Anna loved snow ever since she was a child, but recently it has been snowing a lot. School closed down and shops did as well. Sometimes the electricity even went out, but it wasn't for long.

Today Anna wanted to train Yoh, but there isn't much to do inside the house, except for a few chores. The snow was at least 5 inches deep, and Anna didn't want to go out in the snow today.

"Morning," Yoh walked into the room yawning.

"You JUST woke up?" Anna turned around and glared at Yoh.

"Sorry Anna," Yoh replied quickly.

"You woke up too late! And I'm starving! Go cook breakfast!" Anna yelled and Yoh quickly ran into the kitchen. Anna turned around and stared out the window again.

I guess we're stuck inside today, I hope we have enough food to last. It's just Yoh and me…

Breakfast went by slowly and silently. No one wanted to start a conversation, and even if they did, they didn't know what to say. Yoh cleaned up as Anna went to watch the weather on T.V.

"How's the weather?" Yoh came into the room and sat down next to Anna.

"Snow, today, tomorrow, and the day after that…" Anna replied and turned off the T.V. She got up and started to walk to her room.

"Anna, where are you going?" Yoh asked.

"Nowhere…" Anna replied and went into her room, closing the door.

Anna sat alone in her dark room staring at the mirror. _I'm going to be stuck with Yoh for three days all alone. I wonder if he minds…I know I wouldn't mind, but I can't tell him that…Yoh has to continue his training though…If I just let him stop his training, he's going to suspect something._

Ding-dong!

Anna jumped at the sudden noise. She got up silently and went into the living room, where Yoh was sound asleep on the couch.

"Yoh, get the door," Anna commanded, but Yoh was still asleep, "YOH GET THE DOOR!" Anna yelled, but Yoh didn't even move. "YOH GET THE DOOR NOW!!!" Anna screamed into Yoh's ear and Yoh jumped up and ran to get the door. However, Yoh couldn't stop and crashed into the door. Anna sighed and walked to the door and opened it.

"What took you so fucking long?" Ren stomped inside, and Anna stared at Ren speechlessly.

"I'm so sorry Anna, but my brother is just really angry," Jun tried to apologize.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Our mom kicked us out," Jun tried to explain.

"HAHAHAHA! RENNY GOT KICKED OUT!" Horo Horo appeared at the doorstep.

"SHUT UP BORO BORO!" Ren yelled.

"What are YOU doing here?" Anna's eyes narrowed.

"Getting away from Pilica…" Horo Horo looked around and walked inside.

"Yoh!" Manta appeared and jumped on Yoh who was unconscious on the floor.

"What's wrong with Yoh?" Horo Horo poked Yoh's face, "is he dead?"

"He crashed into the door," Anna replied and closed the door. Anna then kicked Yoh's face and went into the living room.

"Yoh! You're alive!" Manta cried and hugged Yoh.

"Can't breathe…" Yoh gasped for breath.

"Yoh!" Manta sobbed.

"Ack, ack, gasp," Yoh's face turned red.

"You can let go now…" Horo Horo's eyes widened. Manta stopped crying and looked at Yoh.

"Oh…" Manta quickly let of Yoh and runs into the living room.

"Air…" Yoh breathed.

"Dumbass," Ren said and walked into the living room with everyone following behind. Everyone went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Why is everyone here anyways?" Anna demanded to know.

"Got kicked out," Jun smiled.

"Good food, and hiding from Pilica," Horo Horo replied.

"Got bored," Manta replied.

"So…what's for breakfast?" Horo Horo asked suddenly.

"Shut up Boro Boro!" Ren yelled.

"Make me!" Horo Horo replied.

"REN! BE NICE TO YOUR FRIENDS NOW!" Jun yelled and everything went silent.

"Lets play spin the bottle!" Hao appeared out of nowhere.

That's all so far…;; ok this is a really bad fanfic, but just go along with it…please? Umm I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes… Sorry everyone….but please review…


	2. I never?

A/N: I'm trying to finish this fan fiction quick so yeah, bear with me…

Disclaimer: like I said…I don't own Shaman King…or else Ren would be mine...ALL MINE!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

We last left off with Hao appearing out of no where and saying to play spin the bottle… so lets continue from there

"What are you doing here?" Anna's eyes narrowed and glared at Hao. Anna hated Hao, and wishes he would die, but for some odd reason, he never leaves Anna alone.

"I was bored, and decided to come visit you," Hao smiled and a bunch of rabid fan girls appeared outside of a window screaming.

"So why don't we play spin the bottle?" Manta said, trying to not let Anna get pissed off and went over and pulled down the shade, which blocked out the rabid fan girls.

"I know a great game we can play!" Jun spoke up and everyone turned to her. Jun blushed and said "why don't we play the I never game?"

"How do you play that?" Yoh asked.

"Easy!" Manta replied as he sat down next to Yoh, "we'll all sit down in a circle on the floor. Then someone starts and they say 'I've never' and then something after that, like I've never kissed a gorilla. And whoever did, has to drink alcohol. And you just keep going around in a circle."

"Sounds like fun!" Hao grinned, "Lets play! Sit down in a circle everyone!" Hao sat down and everyone followed. Manta went into the kitchen and came back with a few bottles of alcohol and cups. He handed out the cups to everyone and joined the circle, placing

"I'll start," Anna said and she closed her eyes trying to think of something. _Everyone is watching and listening, I can't say anything that has to do with Yoh…nor Hao…_Anna opened her eyes and everyone listened intently, waiting for her to start.

Ding-dong!

Anna sighed, _thank God, I have a bit longer to think of something and there is also less tension._ Manta got up and went to get the door while everyone sat back and relaxed a bit, waiting for Manta to return.

"Tamao, Jeanne, Marco, Lyserg, Chocolove, Faust and Ryu are here!" Manta called into the living room and walked in, as the people who just arrived walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Marco asked.

"We're playing 'I've never!'" Horo Horo responded.

"Alright we'll play too!" Faust replied and everyone sat down.

Anna sighed. _Oh great, more people to watch me make a fool of myself…I should've went earlier, then this wouldn't have happened…what to say now…_Anna took a deep breath and said "I've never liked Hao." Anna quickly said, but regretted it, because it sounded corny and obvious.

No one moved and Hao looked around. "I guess no one likes me…" Hao sighed and got up and walked to the window. He pulled the shade open, and fan girls started screaming.

"They do…" Chocolove said and laughed. Everyone narrowed his or her eyes at Chocolove's joke and Chocolove stopped laughing. "Sorry…"

Suddenly the door sprung open and a bunch of fan girls ran into the room. They picked up Hao and went out the door.

"Ahhhh!! That tickles! Do it again! No not there! Over there! Yeahhh! That feels good! Noooo! MY PANTS!! GIVE IT BACK!! NOOOO!!" Hao screamed outside, and everyone's eyes widened. Hao came back in wit only boxers on and fell to the ground, "Ahh…that felt good…" Hao sighed.

"What happened?" Manta asked with huge wide eyes.

"No point in explaining, you have to be there to know," Hao sighed and sat up.

"WE FORGOT HIS BOXERS!" A fan girl screamed and the fan girls ran back into the house and dragged Hao outside, attempting to pull off his boxers.

Anna twitched, "that's very disturbing."

"Lets continue the game…" Horo Horo tried to get everyone's mind off what had just happened.

"Ren is next!" Manta said.

"Do I have to play this fucking game?" Ren muttered.

"Ren!" Jun scolded.

"Fine, fine…I've never kissed a girl," Ren mumbled. Faust drank a cup of alcohol.

"I've never gave head," Ryu said quickly. Jun quickly drank alcohol trying not to be noticed. Faust drank another cup of alcohol and smiled manically. Everyone's eyes widened and stared at Faust.

"What?" Faust asked.

"Nothing," everyone mumbled.

"I've never had sex," Lyserg mumbled. Jeanne drank quickly and looked down blushing.

"Jeanne!" Marco gasped. "How could you?"

"Sorry…" Jeanne replied.

"I'm back!" Hao appeared in the living room, with a pink skirt and a tank top.

"What happened to your clothes?" Yoh asked with wide eyes.

"Stupid bastard stole all my fans," Ren mumbled.

"Shut up Ren," Horo Horo muttered.

"Make me Boro Boro," Ren shot back.

"Stop calling me Boro Boro!" Horo Horo yelled.

"Fuck you dumbass!" Ren yelled.

"REN! Don't treat your friends that way!" Jun yelled over them.

"Jun…can I see you in the kitchen for a second?" Ren said with a sudden sweet smile.

"Yea, sure," Jun answered and followed Ren into the kitchen. A second later, a high-pitched scream was heard and Ren came back into the room.

"What happened?" Manta asked with huge wide eyes.

"Threw her out of the window," Ren replied, looking around.

"You killed her didn't you?" Horo Horo asked.

"Of course not!" Ren replied quickly.

"Sure…" Horo Horo rolled his eyes.

"Lets continue already!" Anna yelled and everyone quieted down.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A/N: sorry that this chapter is short, but I have a DBQ to write and school tomorrow, but I promise I'll update soon…


End file.
